Farkle and Auggie
by GMWfluffykitten
Summary: Farkle is watching Auggie and has to give him a bath. Auggie's curiosity gets the best of both of them.


Hey guys it is GMWfluffykitten here with my first story. It is about Farkle and Auggie and things start to get a little frisky.

Corey and Topanga were out on the town and Riley and Maya were at Maya's house, so Farkle was watching Auggie. Tonight was a bath night for Auggie and Mr. and instructed Farkle to draw the bath for Auggie.

After Auggie ate and watched T.V. Auggie wanted to take a bath. Auggie got undressed in his room and wrapped himself in a towel and walked into the bathroom where farkle was getting the bath ready. Farkle walked past Auggie as he went to get in the bath. Auggie dropped his towel and got in the bath.

"Farkle, where are you going,"Auggie asked.

"To leave you alone in the bath,"Farkle answered.

"No come back and help me," Auggie demanded.

Farkle walked over to the bath and grabbed the shampoo to start washing Auggies hair.

"Farkle, take off your clothes and hop in the bath with me," Auggie said. Farkle took off all of his clothes except his underwear. "No, All of your clothes," Auggie said. Farkle took off all of his clothes and got in bath. Auggie immediately reached for Farkles penis.

"No, Auggie." Farkle said.

"C'mon Farkle just let me touch it once" Auggie said.

"No" Farkle said.

"Please"Auggie said.

"Okay but only once" Farkle said.

Auggie reached for it. It wasn't that big but Auggie didn't care he took it with his hand and started flipping it around. To Auggies surprise it got hard and larger. Auggie started to get a tingling feeling in his own penis. Farkle was still reluctant but starting to accept more. "Turn over," said Auggie.

"Why?" asked Farkle.

"So I can look at your butt" said Auggie.

"No I don't think that is a good idea." said Farkle.

"I don't care" said Auggie as Farkle got on his hands and knees.

Auggie started to look at Farkles butt. He spread his cheeks and saw his butthole he ran his finger along it then he stopped and touched it. He gave it a push and felt it give a little. He didn't know a lot buttholes except poop came from there. He thought if things could go out things can go in. He placed his finger on Farkles butthole and pushed it budged a little bit but he couldn't put his finger in. "Stop," Farkle said,"I don't want to be your personal testing dummy on human anatomy. I was okay with you looking at me and touching me a little bit but I don't want to do that."

"Why not?"Auggie said.

"Because it is just not okay." Farkle said as he was getting out of the bath.

"Farkle I want to play with you and be played with by you. My friends and I play penis touch all the time it's not weird it is okay. C'mon play with me it is fun." said Auggie.

"I'm still not really sure this is okay Auggie." said Farkle.

"C'mon Farkle let's play. I was having so much fun. Let's keep playing." Auggie said.

"Okay" Farkle said while looking for something in the cupboards. "But if you are going to enter me in anyway back there you need to put this on my hole first." Farkle said as he handed Auggie a bottle of baby oil.

"Yay" said Auggie as Farkle stepped in the tub. Auggie rubbed baby oil on Farkles butthole then some on his own finger. He pushed his finger into Farkles butthole and swirled it around but didn't go too deep he only got through the anus but was only about ½ inch in."Your turn" Auggie said as he gestured towards his penis.

Farkle grabbed Auggies penis. It was about the size as his but lacking about 1 inch and some girth. He grabbed it and he got a little 5 year old erection not hard but not soft. He touched it and ran his hand up it a little bit. Farkles penis was fully erect now,

"Hey play with my butt." Said Auggie.

"Are you sure" Farkle said.

"Yeah." said Auggie.

Auggie turned around as Farkle put baby oil on his finger. Farkle spread apart his cheeks and saw his butthole. It was perfect brown and tight Farkle immediately drenched it with baby oil. Farkle pushed on auggies butthole and penetrated it up to the end of his pointer finger. Auggie loved it but was still desiring more. "Put your penis in there." said Auggie.

"No" said Farkle, "i'll do everything except have sex with you."

"C'mon Farkle I'll let you cum in here," Auggie said as he pointed to his butthole."Then I'll put my penis in your butthole."

Farkle thought oh fuck it and said "Come over here." Auggie grabbed the baby oil and covered Farkles dick with it. Auggie got back in the bath and got on his hands and knees Farkle then proceeded to get on his knees and hot dogged his cheeks. He grabbed Auggies cheeks and spread them far he then shoved his dick in Auggie. He took it slow at first but Auggie seemed un entertained so he sped up forming a nice thick substance with the lube. Farkle was about to cum so he grabbed Auggies hips and forcefully thrusted into Auggie's butthole and filled Auggie with cum.

"Ooooo." said Auggie, "My turn." Auggie grabbed a stool to stand on and the baby oil. He grabbed Farkle and covered his butthole with oil. He then dived in. He went really fast and Farkle was enjoying it. He soon dry came in Farkles butthole.

"Okay let's get you cleaned up." Farkle said. "We need to clean your butt hole first." Farkle grabbed the washcloth and got ready to wash. He grabbed one of Farkles buttcheeks and started wiping the cum off. "Okay Auggie start pushing like you are pooping." Auggie's butthole strained then the cum started to cum out. Farke kept wiping until all of the cum was out. "Okay let's get you dressed."

"You too," said Auggie.


End file.
